


Pete Wentz Throws A Party Even Though The Man Is 36 Years Old For Christ's Sake

by fields_of_falafel



Series: domestic!ryden AU [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Peterick, domestic ryden, referenced petekey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fields_of_falafel/pseuds/fields_of_falafel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2015!ryden au: Brendon drags Ryan to a Pete party, which they end up ditching to drink wine out of the bottle in their bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pete Wentz Throws A Party Even Though The Man Is 36 Years Old For Christ's Sake

“Hey Ry, Pete’s throwing a party at some club and he invited us.” Brendon walked into the living room shirtless, dropping next to where Ryan was laying on the couch with Dottie.

“The man is 36 years old, isn’t it time that he stops throwing such huge parties?” Ryan responded, putting his phone down.

“Dude, it’s Pete.”

“Okay, yeah, that was a stupid question.”

“Oh, and by the way, the party’s tonight.” Brendon said, catching Ryan off-guard.

“Jesus, babe, couldn’t you have told me a bit sooner? I might have plans.”

“The only plans you have are Netflix.” Brendon told him, and Ryan shrugged.

“Yeah, that’s true. But they’re still important!”

“Ryan.” Brendon gave him a ‘really?’ look and Ryan caved.

“Fine, fine, I guess my plans just aren’t important to you.” Ryan ducked his face away while smiling.

Brendon rolled his eyes. “Uh-huh. Now come on, the party starts in a few hours.”

“Brendon!”

“I guess you better get ready then.” Brendon smiled cheekily, getting up and walking towards their bedroom.

“Brendon, I swear to god.” Ryan rolled his eyes, gently moving the puppy off of his lap and following his lap. Dottie followed obediently, only stopping to sniff at a sleeping Penny. Brendon had thought that two dogs was more than enough but when Ryan saw Dottie he knew he had to have her. He loved the terriers, but Dottie was more of his type. Bren had eventually warmed up to her, although he hadn’t exactly been overjoyed when Ryan came home with a tiny new puppy.

“Ryan, we already have two dogs.” Brendon said when Ryan had walked in from the rain with a soaking wet puppy cradled under his jacket.

“I want her.” Ryan stared Brendon down and that was the end of it.

Ryan walked into the bedroom where Brendon was loudly playing Badlands by Halsey. It’d only come out a few days ago, so Bren didn’t know all the lyrics to all the songs yet, but he was damn sure determined.

“ _So for now let’s get away on a Roman Holiday!_ ” Brendon sang loudly, showing off his beautiful falsetto.

“Babe, you’ve had that album on repeat for three days now.”

Brendon turned around and gave Ryan a smile. “You just haven’t embraced the magic yet.”

Ryan rolled his eyes and stepped into the shower. Ten minutes later he was dressed and ready to go while Bren was still fumbling around with his pants and hadn’t even started on picking a shirt yet. Now Strange Love was playing and Ryan was humming along.

_They think I’m insane, they think my lover is strange_

“My lover is fucking strange.”

Brendon smirked. “You know it babe.”

An hour later Brendon had managed to get into a pair of pants that he liked and a shirt. Ryan had to call Zack to make sure Brendon would somehow be ready eventually. Zack arrived twenty minutes later and it took another twenty to get Brendon ready.

Ryan had moved back to the couch with Dottie laying on his tummy and Penny at his feet.

“Ryan? Why aren’t you ready to go?” Ah, yes, Brendon his husband, never on time but always ahead of everyone.

“Ryan? Why are you laughing?”

Ryan kept laughing and got up off of the couch, grabbing one of his scarves. He tucked Dottie into the shirt he was wearing, making sure that her head was sticking out under the scarf.

“Ry, babe, leave the poor dog alone.”

“No, she’s my baby.” Brendon rolled his eyes, walking into the kitchen to grab a beer.

“Come on, move your asses.” Zack pulled both of them towards the door, giving Ryan just enough time to set Dottie free before he was in the backseat.

Brendon almost instantly started playing Badlands again while Ryan began toying with his eyeliner. Yes, it’d been ten years. No, he hadn’t let it go yet.

Halfway through _Hold Me Down_ Brendon turned around and asked Ryan, “How many years have Pete and Pat been together now?”

Ryan had to think. They’d been secretly dating since Folie, after Mikey and Pete had gone their separate ways once and for all. Pete and Pat had had a fling since the early 2000s but it had never been anything serious. After Folie Pete and Patrick had run into some problems, hence the hiatus. After Soul Punk they’d reconciled and when Fall Out Boy came back they came out. A lot of fans had been happy about it, seeing as they were ‘Peterick’ shippers or some nonsense like that. They may also have been happy because their favorite band was back, though perhaps it was a bit of both.

So Ryan answered short and sweet, “Since forever.”

Brendon seemed to accept this answer. “They came out back in 2013, right?”

Ryan nodded, saying, “But they’d been together since ’08.”

“Uh-huh, that’s right.” Brendon squinted his eyes for a moment, thinking, before saying, “Hey, do you think we should scope? Just for a few moments?”

“Bren, it’s only a thirty minute drive.”

“That gives me thirty minutes to scope.”

Ryan rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

Brendon instantly went to his phone and started a scope.

“Hey guys! How is everyone doing?” Brendon asked. Ryan rested his head on the passenger seat behind Brendon and watched the comments.

_IS THAT RYAN ROSS WEARING EYELINER_

_How are you guys today?_

_RYAN MY BABY LOVE_

_BRENDON YOU’RE SO BEAUTIFUL_

_wow chat chill fam_

_WAT DOING_

_SWEET EMO RYAN_

“Yes, Ryan is wearing eyeliner. He’s been wearing eyeliner for ten years did you guys not notice?” Brendon smiled cheekily, looking at his husband.

_SENPAI_

_hehe beeb v funy_

Ryan simply rolled his eyes in response. Brendon continued to scope for about twenty minutes, mostly with Zack and Brendon bantering back and forth. Ryan commented a few times, mostly small little things. The comments always blew up when he talked though. It was hard to not let that go to your head.

They ended the scope when they pulled up to the club. Ryan was the first to get out, pulling Brendon along with him. Ryan wasn’t as big into the party scene as he used to be, but this was a Pete party. Pete parties were always great, even if Ryan would rather be cuddling on the couch with his puppy.

Brendon took the lead and Ryan followed half a step behind, with Zack trailing much farther behind. He was on the phone with someone.

The party was already in full swing once Brendon and Ryan got in. They ran into Pete first, who had dyed his hair orange for the occasion. Somehow, it worked.

However, when Brendon saw it, he had a completely different reaction. “What the fuck happened to your hair?”

Pete smiled wide. “It’s that kind of dye you wash out in the shower or some shit. I thought it looked fucking awesome.”

Ryan simply raised his eyebrows. “And what about Pat?”

Pete started laughing. “Pat fucking hates it.”

Brendon started laughing along with them, “No doubt dude, look at your fucking hair!”

Brendon and Pete chatted for a moment until Pete turned to Ryan and said, “Hey, man, Pat’s up in the VIP section and won’t come down and dance.” Pete had to say no more, Ryan knew the drill. Patrick was much more introverted, like Ryan was. They clicked. Although Pete and Ryan had always been close, since before _Fever_ came out, both Pete and Brendon had trouble understanding their introverted counterparts at times.

Ryan made his way up to the VIP section, where Patrick was sitting with some friends, drinking champagne. There’s another way the two differed. Honestly, sometimes he couldn’t understand why Pete and Patrick could even stand each other, based on their personality types.

Ryan beckoned a waiter to come bring him champagne, since he knew this would be a long night. He’d need a slight buzz anyway. He settled down on the couch next to Patrick, who knew exactly why he was here.

So Ryan asked the question he’d asked so many times before, “What did Pete do this time?”

Patrick rolled his eyes and sighed. The two or three people around him conveniently wandered off to where Gabe Saporta was mesmerizing all of them.

“So we went out to dinner at this fancy restaurant a couple of nights ago, and I asked him his thoughts about getting married and he _completely_ blew it off.”

Ryan sighed. Of course Pete would blow it off, the man was, for some strange reason, afraid of commitment.

“What exactly did you say?”

Patrick blew out a breath and said, “I asked him about the future and I asked him if he would want to get married one day and settle down. I didn’t force him into it or anything, I just asked his opinion on it and you know what he said? He told me that the food here is really good. Who the fuck says that?”

“Pat, Pete says that.”

Patrick let out a frustrated sigh. “I love him to death, but I guess I just expected more.”

“Patrick, shut up.” Ryan told him abruptly. “Listen, you wanna know how I got Brendon to propose? I pretty much nagged him for months, but he actually didn’t get the hint until so much later on. You’ve just got to be clear with him, but maybe give him some space. You know he’s going crazy about it right now, and you know he loves you, so relax. Let him make the first move.”

Patrick pondered this for a minute, fiddling with his hat for a moment before saying, “I guess so. Sometimes I just wish it wasn’t so difficult.”

“I know, just hang in there Pat.” Ryan rubbed Pat’s shoulder affectionately. “Come on, let’s go dance.”

Patrick laughed and shook his head, “No, no I can’t dance.”

“Don’t even, I went to five shows on your solo tour.”

Patrick took Ryan’s outstretched hand and they made their way to the floor of the club, where Brendon and Pete were sitting and talking quietly. Both Ryan and Patrick knew that they were talking about the same problem that the two of them had been discussing.

“I noticed how you didn’t say anything about Pete’s hair.”

Patrick scoffed. “He gets these impulses, so we’ll go to bed and his hair will be purple and I’ll wake up and it’ll be green. I’ve learned to accept it.”

“I wonder what Brendon would look like with dyed hair.” Ryan couldn’t help but wonder. He’d look good with blue hair, Ryan thought. Maybe he could convince him to do when he’s drunk on tour. Or just drunk in general. He made a mental note to buy some blue hair dye.

“No,” Patrick said almost immediately. “Once he starts dying his hair he’ll never go back.”

Ryan nodded, only half-listening. He had dye to buy.

The two moved to the bar, where Ryan opted for a beer and surprisingly, so did Patrick.

A few moments later Brendon and Pete made their way over to the two, where Brendon almost instantly pulled Ryan onto the dance floor. It didn’t exactly take Pete long enough to practically carry Patrick to where Brendon was grinding on Ryan, which Ryan was going along with. His hands had found themselves on Brendon’s hips and he was moving along with Brendon. God, he forgot how _sweaty_ clubs were.

Before Ryan knew it Brendon had turned around and was pulling Ryan closer to him, kissing him passionately. _Oh shit_. Ryan kissed back instantly, understanding now why he loved clubs so much. Brendon got so _fucking horny_ when they were at a club.

They danced under the flashing neon lights, hips grinding, sweat pouring down their faces, swollen lips and wandering hands. The feeling was indescribable.

Brendon’s lips found themselves against Ryan’s ear and whispered, “You wanna get out of here, babe?”

“Fuck yeah.” Ryan’s hand was dragged by Brendon to the outside of the club, where taxis always waited for the drunk and stoned. Brendon pulled Ryan into a taxi, making sure Brendon was comfortably situated on his lap before resting his head on Ryan’s shoulder and bursting out laughing. Ryan couldn’t help but smile as he gave the driver their address.

“Hey, hey Ryan, Ryan Urie,” Brendon repeated, slurring all the words together. Ryan couldn’t help but smile at ‘Ryan Urie’. Ryan had his name changed to Urie after they’d gotten married, but still went by Ross professionally.

“Yes, babe?” Ryan asked, a grin on his face. Brendon was shitfaced. Ryan would’ve thought that after this many years he would’ve learned how to control himself, but I suppose not. He laughed at the thought.

“We should probably fuck.”

The fucking didn’t exactly happen. However, when the two of them miraculously got home somehow, they ended up sitting in the bathtub with the two most expensive bottles of wine they had in the house, clothes half-off.

“We were saving these.” Ryan thought aloud, taking a swig. Brendon started laughing.

“Saving for what?”

“Anniversaries.” Ryan said simply, staring at the bottle. He wasn’t feeling particularly nostalgic, just thinking.

“We’ll drink wine on our anniversary just like we do every year. It doesn’t have to be this wine, or even any alcohol at all, but it’ll still be a drink. Doesn’t mean our relationship has changed.” Brendon told him, seemingly much more coherent than he appeared to be.

Brendon had grown a lot over the years, Ryan suddenly noticed. He hid his intelligence, unless you were directly talking with him about something intelligent. He hid it with jokes and laughter, preserving his stage self in everyday life. He wasn’t as wild as he used to be when the two were in their late teens and early twenties, when they were fucking in any nook or cranny they could find. They didn’t hide their relationship like they used to in the early days, and Brendon had been the one who brought up the idea of coming out originally. A lot had changed when Brendon proposed, because it’s as though he seemed to try harder. He wanted to be a better person than he was the day before. He wanted to be confident, but not self-absorbed. He wanted to be smarter, but not arrogant. He wanted to be kind, but not naïve. He wanted to grow. He succeeded in that every time he woke up in the morning. No, maybe their relationship would never change, but Brendon would change, and Ryan would change. They’d grow old together, having the same feelings towards one another, but at the same time those feelings would evolve.

They’d love each other.

“I love you.” Ryan told him, sincere and full.

Brendon smiled softly. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wasn't going to publish this until Friday, but in honor of the new song. ISN'T IT AMAZING?!? I plan to update this series at least once a week tho, so I guess this is twice? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Tell me your thoughts down in the comments! :-D Thank you for reading!


End file.
